


The Gift.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: They always say that gifts bring in the true meaning to every individual's heart no matter what type you give them. It's what helps to bring the bond closer than ever before.





	The Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic for all of y'all! created at Mibba for the Writing Cup Challenge that happened from Last Month it was fun ^.^
> 
> Now before I start, I just want to let you all know that this fic was an inspiration after I watched a short animation video on YouTube called The Gift a few months ago. It was about a little girl who made a gift for her parents; about to give it to them she had heard them arguing and imagined that she really wanted to give it to them to stop fighting so much. With help of Using her imagination, she was able to give it to them in one piece even though she had made their living room a complete mess but still was able to give it to them and all was well.
> 
> Watching the short animated 5 minute film, inspired me so much to do this story as I always pictured Bruce and Dick having a child or children of their own. Thus making up a character known as Madalina Martha Wayne who is actually their biological child. Let's just say that Dick is an intersex but will get to that part for later for right now, enjoy this cute and adorable story meant for all ages :) ^.^

 

    **Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**  
**Time: 4:12 p.m,**  
  **Day: Thursday.**  
  
Inside the bedroom was everything that a child had ever imagined. The walls were in every shade of the color purple that one could envision of making along with some pictures that had decorated them to be more presentable as well as having strings of icicle lights to give the room itself a nice yet calming glow. A large queen sized canopy bed stood proudly with its fresh linens with the many different kinds of stuffed animals that looked cute as though they were guarding its occupant from any unknown danger necessary that would be lurkung around at any given time. (Like they would ever charge who ever it would be coming but a child could dream).  
  
A young girl who looked to be 5 years old, was busy and hard at work putting together some figurines from her modeling play-doh as she concentrated on getting the head right sticking out her tongue and furrowing her eyebrows. Seeing the framed picture of herself along with Bruce and Dick that they had taken out in the front yard from a couple weeks ago, and the modeled figure of her Papa, she smiled in approval and nodded as she brought out two tiny blue dots that resembled Dick's eyes putting them on his clay version of himself.  
  
She then got out her crayola crayons and drew a picture as well as wrapping up the present in an unused shoebox as she soon left the room careful not to ruin her hard work; her heart was beating in mixtures of anticipation and excitement couldn't wait to see the look on her parents' faces when she would present them her gift. But as she got to the edge of the staircase to go down step by step, she could hear noises; loud noises, and that could only mean one thing: Bruce and Dick were arguing yet again about a mission that they had finished from late last night that had almost ended in near death due to Damian's stubbornness about wanting to go alone and face Two-Face by himself.  
  
Madalina knew that both her daddies were known as the Batman and Nightwing along with the rest of her Uncles and Aunties. Hearing great stories from their nightly adventures to make Gotham a better place to live in, wanted her to become a superhero too, but Dick with his maternal instincts had let her know to not rush things and just take the time to be a normal kid and that there was plenty of time to become a hero in her own way so there was no need to want to be one right at the moment. She might have had Bruce's ice blue colored eyes and pale skin complexion, but she also had her Papa's personality and his long mane full of hair that she wored in two long pigtails that would bounce whenever she would run ahead of them if she was playing tag.  
  
"Oh come on Bruce, Damian is 19 now he may be old enough but he is not exactly old enough to go on missions by himself yet. What if he was killed in that explosion? Then what would you say about that?" Maddie shook her head knowing her Papa like any other person to know that he had a tendency to get overprotective of someone quick, fast, and in a hurry even if the particular person was 30, he could still treat them like they were his children.  
  
Bruce on the other hand though, didn't even mutter out a word just stood there like a block of ice and kept drinking his tea like Dick wasn't even in the same room as he was which had made the lately wedded Grayson to bang his fist down on the table along with Alfred scolding him to turn down his banging volume which had made the young girl to jump and shook being afraid of what she would hear next but nothing else came up.  
  
"What if it was Maddie? Then what in the world would you say if our daughter had gone missing from either Poison Ivy? Clayface? or perhaps the Joker?"  
  
Now, it had really set Bruce off. "Don't you ever use her name in any conversation that we are having. Do you honestly think I wanted Damian out there by himself!? I can't let any of my family get either kidnapped or murdered and you are using our child as an example if that would ever happen to her!?"  
  
The little girl gently bit her lip. She didn't like it when her dads argued like that to the point they wouldn't even look or speak to each-other for the rest of the day which would result to one of them retiring to their rooms and hopefully would have the energy to apologize the next day. Tears streamed down little Maddie's face as she slid down on her butt holding the box tightly to her chest.  
  
"I want to give this gift..."

     Although Gotham was a city that was known for its smog, some crummy citizens along with the industrial smell of sulfur, it did have its beauty that went along within the atmosphere like Metropolis. For one thing, besides birds and bats that would sometimes come out of their hiding places due to the type of weather conditions, doves were also an acception especially when the season of Spring would make its appearance. A young pearly white turtle dove was seen flying along with the wind flapping its wings gracefully like a small feather that would float carelessly to wherever it would fall not caring but wanting to keep going through the great unknown where the possibilities were endless beyond belief.  
  
As it landed on top of the window sill on the upper part of the Manor, it could see the young girl in her sad state yet with her little legs up to her chin while still clutching the attempted wrapped gift protectively in her arms as though she was wishing and hoping that a miracle would happen any time now. Not giving a second thought, it soon used its beak to tap onto the window gently but just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Sure enough, raising her head up, and getting a closer look, she gazed in wonder at the little flying creature that stood on the sill where it would be able to see her fully. She smiled a small but genuine smile in return witnessing her little friend who was doing a good job of observing her from top to bottom. Maddie always loved doves due to hearing so many good stories about them from Dick, Barbara, and Alfred that she wanted to keep one for a pet but with their kind being such a rare occurence in Gotham, the chances of having them were slim to none.  
  
She soon waved. "Hello there little dove, My name is Madalina but you can call me Maddie which I really like a lot. How are you? I'm sure you must be very tired from your long flight just to rest and relax your wings. Would you like to come inside?" The bird studied her for just a moment longer before it could fully register what she was about to do; before she had the chance to open the window, something strange happened. Instead of waiting, it soon came through like magic which had startled her but not to a point where she would drop the box. She continued to stare with yet another surprise waiting in store.  
  
"Greetings Madalina, my name is Aurora, I am known as the dove of peace, purity, and harmony. It is a great honor to meet you there and I will happily oblige into whatever it is that you command and I will make it happen."  
  
The little Wayne female couldn't believe her eyes. First the dove could come in like she was a ghost, plus could talk like a normal human being? What other surprises that she had in store that awaited her? Finally, gulping down the last remaining saliva that she had as well as finding her voice, she then began to speak.  
  
"You can talk?" She asked but mentally kicked herself knowing that it was a stupid question but she couldn't help it, after all she was only 5 years old and most kids her age were very curious always wanting to know the world around them how things worked and what they did in order for them to work properly. But the dove never rejected her question; instead, she nodded.  
  
"Yes dear, I can and do not ever think that you were asking such an illiterate question, it is the mind of children that are most curious. I have seen you in your sorrowful woe and I was sent to you to help you make you better in your time of need. Now tell me, what ever is the matter?"  
  
Maddie blinked twice wondering if she would tell her story, if the dove would get bored and would fly away but seeing that she was patient enough to listen, she no longer hesitated and soon began.  
  
For the first 10 minutes, the young girl told the creature everything from her having two dads, to her school with them making gifts for the parents, to the arguement that she was hearing, Aurora had paid full undivided attention with listening ears never interrupting the child or telling her to hurry up at all.  
  
"Most of the time they will yell at each-other or will not speak until the next day or a couple days later. So I made them a gift to show how much I love them both very much; I don't like it when they fight a lot. I just don't know how to give it to them without being caught in the middle."  
  
Suddenly, flashes of sparkles were seen everywhere as Maddie was trying to register what was happening around her. Pretty soon, Aurora, who had now turned into a giant version of herself, glanced towards her indicating to get on her back. Not taking any chances being apart of the Bat family that she was in, Maddie soon followed her instructions as she got on her back and started to fly away.

     Maddie was taken by surprise and was so intrigued by the disappearing ground below as she looked around in wonder seeing the many different shaped clouds that they were passing as she looked at the dove that was in front of her who was also heavily focused on her flying.  
  
"So what type of journey are you taking me on anyway?" She asked meekly couldn’t help but be curious as well as wanting to start a conversation with the flying creature for through the past 7 minutes, it was silent. But the dove was very patient with the human as she took the time to explain.  
  
"For many centuries, I have helped many children young and old alike come through with their daily struggles especially with the possibilities of growing up in many different forms; but there is something very special about you Madalina that made my heart sore. From the time of your birth, you have been given a special light about yourself that you give out and will continue to carry that out for as long as you live and will remain on this Earth."  
  
The Wayne individual looked amazed; her parents had always told her that she was special but never before had she heard it fully by a complete rare white bird. "Me? You think I'm special?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I do highly believe that for I am the one who seeks and witness." As the conversation ended, Aurora soon dived downward as Maddie held on tight but not too tight in fear of hurting her. They flew past a long and wide crystal clear stream as it sparkled and glittered in delight Maddie smiled seeing her reflection as they got near towards the water with dozens of rainbow colored fish jumped out in greeting. Laughing and waving to the many kinds that were there, they flew upward once again through a thick forest full of trees.  
  
The wind had started to grow heavy but Maddie made sure that she was holding onto the gift as much as she could as possible but the full on breeze had other plans instead. Just as the dove made it through towards a clearing, the present soon wobbled out of the young girl's arms who quickly soon gasped but with determination set on her face that she had gotten from her daddy, she then asked Aurora who then hurriedly retraced her flying seeing the wrapped parcel about to be in the mouth of a black crow which Maddie hated the most apart from peas and broccoli when her Grandpa Alfie would set them down on her plate for dinner.  
  
With eyebrows furrowed, she them bonked it on the head as much as her little fist could leave a bump quickly getting the gift leaving it dizzy and to its own business as it watched on looking crossed thus crossing its wings and pouted. The two new friends giggled as Maddie had an idea in mind.  
  
"Hey, I wanna show you something. Can we go really high that way I can do my new move that my papa showed me please?" Aurora thought for a moment, but then soon obliged. Finding the right spot, and angle of course, the little kindergartener soon stuck out her tongue licking her slightly chapped lips for without further ado, she soon felt like she was flying as her long pigtails whipped back and forth along with the wind that had held her in place. Aurora watched clearly amazed at what she was witnessing seeing the girl with so much talent within her was really captivating to say the least as she saw her coming in for a landing.  
  
"Maddie are you alright?" Just then, she slowly but surely opened her eyes only to come in contact with both of her male parents' eyes as she blinked in confusion wondering what they had meant. Turning her head and seeing the mess she made, she soon gulped down and turned back meeting their concerned expressions only for her to see down on her lap the slightly abused gift in her hands but still gave it to Bruce for him to open it.  
  
The master of the house slowly but daintily undid the purple ribbon thus letting the box open down seeing the contents reveal themselves only for Maddie to be slightly disappointed to see her clay figures that looked a little ruined now that they had squished together. But suddenly, Bruce scooped her into his large yet warm and inviting arms while Dick on the other hand gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh sweetie, this is the best gift ever and you did it all by yourself. It's so beautiful!" He exclaimed while she grinned the biggest grin she could muster.  
  
Not too far, Aurora could be seen as she smiled a warm smile in return leaving her own little gift in return which was a life like clay model of herself which made Maddie gasp and smiled as she waved as much as she could leaving both Bruce and Dick confused but she shrugged it off just happy to see her daddies finally happy and no longer arguing anymore.  
  
                                                        **The End.**


End file.
